This research program is concerned with the study of trace element abnormalities in chronic uremia. The objectives of the investigation are: to characterize trace element abnormalities including their geographical variation; to establish correlations between particular trace element abnormalities and specific clinical symptoms; and to investigate methods for reduction of the deleterious trace element abnormalities and replacement of those elements depleted in uremic patients.